Hidden Feelings
by marina-mouse
Summary: Okay, this is a new version of my first fanfic story I deleted the original as it was so bad! It is a NeilGrace story, and is really a experiment so please Review kindly! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**

_The Bill-Grace and Neil, Chapter 1_

NPOV

I walked into to CID and looked around. Everyone was furiously working on the recent case involving a drugs ring in North London. Stevie was slaving over a mountain of paperwork, Max was looking at the prime suspects files with Mickey, and Grace-Grace was walking towards me! I tried to look busy as she approached. It didn't work.

"Busy Gov?" She said sarcastically.

"Err... yeah, just... thinking." I muttered.

"Haha, umm... I actually did come over here to ask you something though. Most of the CID officers on this particular case are going down to the pub after work to discuss the case and unwind a bit, and since you are in charge of the case, we thought it would be a good idea if you came along. If you are free, that is."

"Yeah, I had no plans for tonight, so that would be good. What time is everyone meeting there?"

"Well we all get off at around 7.30 so we thought we could meet at around 8ish."

"Yep. 8 sounds good! I shall meet you there."

SteviePOV

"They totally fell for it!" I said.

"I can't believe they bought that, aren't they supposed to be detectives?" Asked Max.

"They actually think that we are all meeting at that pub!" Exclaimed Mickey.

"Well it needed to happen sometime; they are both too professional to admit that they have feelings for each other."

"Mmm, I'm just worried about the kind of trouble we are going to be in tomorrow morning!"

"Hopefully tonight will go well enough that they will be either thanking us or in too good a mood to get angry at us!"

"Well, we are just going to have to wait and see..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Feeling**

_A Bill Fanfiction_

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it meant a lot to me and helped me write this chapter! Please R&R! Xx**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to The Bill.**

GPOV

I walked into the pub and looked around to see if the others had arrived. I saw DI Manson's head so I walked over, thinking it the others were with him, but he was alone...

"Oh are we early?" I asked cautiously.

"I guess so; either that or the others are late."

"Yeah..."

After a long awkward silence he asked, "Do you want a drink?"

"Oh you don't have to buy me a drink, I can do that myself." I said.

"Thing is, I want to buy you a drink." He said.

"Pardon?"

"Aren't men aloud to buy beautiful women drinks anymore?" he said with a smile.

"Oh no, that's okay then, can a have a glass of wine please?" I said awkwardly.

By this stage, I was very flustered and blushing furiously.

"One glass of wine, coming right up." he said.

So he walked over to the bar, leaving me with my own thoughts...

_This is stupid. Why whenever he started talking to me was I reduced to that of a school girl? I need to get a grip on myself and start behaving like an adult! I must maintain a professional attitude towards this situation. It's never a good idea to have a relationship with your colleagues, much less your boss! _

"Here's your drink!" He said.

"Thanks, I wonder where the others are?" I pondered.

"I am thinking that they stood us up, as they are half an hour late and Stevie has never been known to be late for a social gathering!"

"Haha, oh well, this is nice too."

"To tell you the truth, I am kind of glad they didn't turn up..."

"How do you mean..." I hesitated, "...Neil?"

He smiled. "I mean that I think I prefer being here with just you, rather than a group of people."

"Me too." I smiled.

We fell silent. A few extremely awkward minutes passed where neither of us could think of anything to say. Finally, he broke the silence...

"...Another drink?" he asked?

"Why not? Another wine for me please!"

As he walked over to the bar, I started to feel a bit more comfortable with the situation.

_What should I do? He seems to like me too but that could just be the wine... I don't think I will give anything away until I am 100% sure that he likes me too or it could end in disaster._

"Grace?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I think I must be getting a bit tired." I lied.

"That's okay. Umm here's your drink by the way."

"Thanks" I hesitated for a moment, before casually, as if it was something I did every day, resting my hand on his.

He took my hand in his and smiled.

"You know Grace," he said, "I have really enjoyed working on this case with you; I admire how professional you are with everything. Though sometimes" he added, "I wish you would drop that professional exterior and let the real Grace shine through."

_Okay now I am positive it's not just the wine!_

I looked down at my glass and found it empty. Neil saw me look and asked, "Another drink perhaps?"

"No, I had better not." I said, immediately regretting my decision when I say his face.

"Oh, well then I guess I had better be going..." he said.

"Oh, yeah... of course." I mumbled.

"Are you okay Grace?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

_Okay, I had to do this now... it really is now or never!_

As he was getting up to go I suddenly blurted out; "Do you think that, I mean only if you wanted to, but would you like to come back to my place for a little while?"

"Yeah, that would be good!"

He smiled, took my hand and we walked out into the cool, crisp night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Feelings**

_A Bill Fanfiction_

**Sorry my chapters are so short, the next chapter should be longer, I didn't realize this was that short until now! **

_**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to The Bill.**_

It was a short walk back to my flat, so we had only been walking for a few minutes, when we arrived at my door. Even though it was a short walk, it was still a very cold night. I fumbled with the key in the lock in my haste to get to the warmth of my flat. Finally, it unlocked...

"Nice place you've got here." He said

"Thanks. Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, a coffee could be good thanks, to warm me up from our walk!"

"I know it's so cold! Is it usually that cold at this time of year?" I asked, relieved at something to talk about that wasn't personal, I was still having a problem with losing the professional barriers.

"Grace, you're actually going to talk about the weather?" he asked.

"Well... you know it's not that easy to let go of the professional exterior. Old habits die hard!" I said whilst putting the kettle on.

He laughed, "I know, it's exactly the same for me."

He took my hands in his, and for a while, we were just standing there, looking into each other's eyes until we were interrupted from our trance by the loud whistle of the kettle coming to the boil...

"Oh, that'll be the kettle..." I said, dismayed that we had to break our bond.

"Right." He said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

I went to go and finish making the coffee, but I was pulled back by Neil, still holding onto one of my hands. He paused for a moment and just looked at me. Finally, he pulled me towards him and started kissing me. It took me a few seconds to get over the initial shock, but then I began to respond and our embrace became more passionate. I pulled as down onto the couch. He began to unbutton my blouse, but I interrupted him and led him into my bedroom...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden feeling**

_Chapter 4_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything to do with the Bill, it all belongs to ITV...**

**

* * *

**

_The Next Morning_

GPOV:

I rolled over to find Neil looking at me; I smiled as I remembered exactly what had happened last night.

"You know," he said. "You're really beautiful when you sleep."

"You were watching me sleep?" I said raising my eyebrows at how cheesy that sounded.

"Of course, what else was I supposed to do for the last half an hour?" He said as he planted a tender kiss on my lips.

I kissed him back and was just enjoying the situation, until I remembered that it was still a weekday and we were meant to be at work.

"Oh god!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"It's 9:30! We were supposed to be at work an hour ago."

"Screw them; they won't even notice we're not there..." He said as he went to kiss me again.

"DI Manson, the big bad DI? _Willing_ late to work? I don't think so, I'm going to get enough grief from Stevie and Jo without turning up at work a little after lunch time, so up we get!"

"I suppose we had better get there soon." He grumbled.

"Yes we had! I'm going to have a shower, in the mean time you can make yourself breakfast."

"One thing," He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "Now you can go."

* * *

_An hour later at the station_

I walked over to my desk, deliberately avoiding making eye contact with anyone. I made it all the way to my desk and started my work without anyone saying anything. That was until...

"Hi Grace!" Said Stevie.

"...What?" I asked knowing what was coming next. I quickly glanced over at Neil, and he just laughed.

"Oh... nothing, just wondering how you were?" She asked widening her eyes in an attempt to look innocent.

"I'm fine, although I have a bone to pick with you! Where were you last night?"

"Last night? Oh, you mean at the pub! Umm... something came up and none of us could make. I know, so sad! Was it awkward being there with just the DI? She asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know!" I laughed, sensing where this was going.

"So it wasn't then?"

I said nothing... enjoying the look of intense curiosity on her face.

"C'mon Grace! Alright, I admit it! We set you two up! But it needed to happen; it was so obvious that you two like each other! Let's just say that we simply 'helped' the process along."

"Come on what?" I said playing the fool. She was so easy to wind up.

"...Did anything happen?"

I just sat there looking at her for a while weighing up my options in my head, finally I decided to tell her so that it would be over and done with and I could get the little midget out of my hair...

"Well if you must know-and I'm only telling you this because I know that you'll eventually worm it out of me anyway, something did happen. We had a few drinks then went back to my place..."

"AND?" She demanded.

"Well, what do you think? Aren't you meant to be a detective? Neil hasn't yelled at anyone the whole morning, we arrived late and together!"

"Oh my god! You didn't! I can't believe you slept with the DI! She shouted.

The whole of CID turned to look at us, including the certain DI in question.

"Shut up! Say it loud enough? Yes, but I don't want you making a big deal over it or anything!"

"Oh my god! I still can't believe it. So are you two together now?"

"I don't know, but I think you really should get back to work now..." I said in an offhand manor.

"You're just trying to get rid of me!" She said with mock outrage.

"Yes, yes I am." I said bluntly.

"Oh well... look! Here comes lover boy now!"

She walked back over to her desk and winked at Neil on her way past.

"You know that we're never going to hear the end of this now?" He said

"I know, but it doesn't really matter, I mean we work together. They had to find out sometime..."

"Well, if you want it to be open, then so be it." He said as he scooped me down into a movie style kiss.

"Neil! Just because people know, doesn't mean you can do that!" I said ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the general direction of Mickey and Max.

"Hmmm, DI's rights." He said as he put me back the right way up and a smirk spread across his face.

* * *

_A few hours later in the Canteen..._

I walked into the canteen to get a cup of tea hoping that I wouldn't run into the one person I had been avoiding all day... Jo.

"Dasari, we need to talk." She said with mock seriousness.

"What?" I said knowing exactly what she wanted.

"A little birdie called Stevie told me about you and a certain DI..."

"So?"

"Well, c'mon, SPILL!"

"Ask Stevie." I said trying to change to topic.

"I did, and first of all she told me about what he did to you up in CID earlier and then she went to tell me something about you two at the pub last night but couldn't get it out because she was laughing so much..."

"And..."

"Well, what was she on about? And if it's what I think it is then it's about time too!"

"Well... we had arranged to meet up with the rest of CID after work but it turned out hey set us up, so it was just us, and one thing led to another and we went back to my place afterwards." I said as I was trying to hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Well let's just put it this way, this morning I woke up with a rather Neil-shaped lump next to me."

"Grace! I'm so happy for you! But seriously it had needed to happen for months, you guys have been driving us all crazy!" Oh that reminds me, Mickey now owes a fiver." She said grinning.

"Why does Mickey now owe you money?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we were all placing bets on how long it would take you two to get together." She said as if it was a completely normal thing to do.

"You guys really are quite strange..." I said smiling, over the last day or so it seemed like everything had fallen into place and everything was going to work out fine. Finally, Neil and I were together, we were happy, and that was all that mattered.

_The End_

_

* * *

_So, how was that? Sorry it was an abrupt ending, wasn't quite sure how to finish it... oh well, please r&r as always though! :)


End file.
